Black
Black is both in cannon and in actuality a mixed-race young adult with a penchant for puns and a love for the martial arts. Another of the few ITM players that has played a role in all but the first campaign (or ITM Prime as I will refer to it as) he has across the board focused more often and more vigorously on hand to hand or martial arts related combat as his weapon of choice. He is also the creator/illustrator of the ITM comic series. General Traits In relation to the ITM universe the character known as Black changes relatively little in temperament. A relatively honorable man he is among the first to insist on doing things direct and "straight up", among the first to suggest melee as a course of action and usually the first to call bullshit (sometimes too readily so) when friends and enemies alike experience a sudden growth in power and ability. During some of the earlier ITM storylines Black also possessed a penchant for claiming enemies and a deep desire to fight things one on one that proved difficult for other members of the group to deal with to say the least. Almost all mentioned traits that can be traced back to his preference of melee (specifically martial arts related) combat, users of such more often than not having an "honorable" shade to them. Black's preference for melee and the martial arts runs as deep as to have always manifested in some way, shape, or form in every character he has played throughout the ITM campaigns including the more unreasonable cases such as his Quincy and Pokemon Trainer reincarnations. A similar occurrence is that Black, as a character, is usually durable and difficult to harm throughout most of the storylines as well. Last but not least is the re-occurrence of Black attaining "Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryūha " - Dragon of the Darkness Flame, an immensely powerful ability originally possessed and mastered only by Hiei of Yu Yu Hakusho fame. ITM 2 - Matrix Black This is the space where I'll write about Black in his first capacity. A Matrix-style fighter wielding a mix of Wire-Fu and reality hacking. ITM 3 - Tower ITM Here is where one may hear of Tower ITM Black, a man who stood by the pure essence of the martial arts and the woman which he would rescue. ITM 4 - Fuck Arek I actually can't remember distinguishing things about this one so Fuck Arek, more Black melee, etc. ITM 5 - Seriously, Fuck Arek Same story here only worse. FUCK. AREK. ITM 6 - Cadmius ITM The ITM in which Black wanted to be the very best, like no one ever was. ITM 7 - "The Black Inferno" After undergoing the refinement of many an ITM to experiment with good or bad play styles (all ultimately the right choice as all were ultimately melee) Black once again takes up his demonic martial artist but to a new hieght. The Black Inferno! ITM 8 - "Reaper of the Netherworld The ITM in which Black tries on the handle of "Demon Hunter" ITM 8.3 - Zeke A son of Black's played in a diferent camaign. ITM 8.4 - The Shinigami Supreme! Vile forces of the netherworld and shadows conspiring above all wretch in fear as a new defender of the souls of the innocent reveals itself. Black : Shinigami Supreme! An entity killed and reborn as a spiritual slayer and keeper of life and death with the mantle of "Defender of the Strange Demension" thrust upon him. ITM 9 - Black : The FIGHTING MACHINE!﻿ In this current campaign Black is known as a full-conversion cyborg with immense fighting prowess.﻿